The Irregular of Remnant
by Weissmann
Summary: The king of the Tower, Lord Jahad, decides to test Baam if he is truly worthy of being his new adventure. He sends Baam to the world of Remnant with Baam's only way back by getting the bracelet that Gustang told him to retrieve. In this new world with new friends and foes, how will he affect destiny? Let's see what a god can do. M rating just to be safe.


**I don't own Tower of God nor do I own RWBY. Those rights go to SIU, the author of Tower of God, while RWBY was created by the late Monty Oum and is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue or speaking in general"

 _'Either in flashbacks"_

 **Welcome to Remnant**

* * *

After the battle with Baam and the data version of himself and Khun Edahn, Lord Jahad is curious about his supposed new "adventure" as his data version called it.

Teleporting to his secluded palace, and sitting on his throne he smirks. "Very well, let's put the son of Arlene to the test." Gathering his power, Jahad teleports Baam in front of him, said boy looking around in confusion. "Welcome to my palace son of Arlene, I have a little task for you to complete if you wish to scale the tower."

Baam immediately tenses up terrified, for he could feel Jahad's divine power radiating off of him. "What do you want from me... another battle?"

Jahad chuckles and says "no little one, we both know that while you are growing at a monstrously fast rate, you're still nowhere near my level to beat me. No, all I want to do is test you. To see if you can really rekindle my sense of adventure."

Baam, still preparing for the worst asks, "What do you have in mind?"

Jahad opens his right hand forward to summon a portal while opening his left hand to summon the bracelet Baam was tasked to retrieve for Gustang, the head of the Poe Bidau family. "I want you to assist this world", Jahad says casually.

"When did you care for others? Why care about this world more than your own tower that you rule? The people that have suffered because of your negligence and indifference?" Baam questions, growing a little frustrated at this uncaring king.

Frowning Jahad's voice grows cold and the powerful aura intensifies, "Watch your tongue boy, you do not know me, and besides I don't care for this world, only its usefulness in testing you."

Baam was unable to reply due to the aura restricting his movement and even then, he knows better to incur Jahad's wrath.

After a while, the aura resides allowing Baam to ask, "How will I get back?"

"After your quest is complete, you will find the bracelet and I will bring you back," Jahad replies

"I'm guessing I don't have a choice?"

"No"

"What about here? Won't my friends be worried" Baam asks fearing that he might leave his friends for a long time without a warning.

"Do not fret, for I made this portal to make sure no time passes between the worlds, it will be like you never left."

"What is this task?" Baam questions.

"Simply save a world from destruction," Jahad says as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

Baam thinks for a while debating within himself whether he should resist/escape or accept, 'Should I really go through with it? It could be a trap.'

"Don't think about escape or resistance" Jahad warns, amplifying his power again.

Sighing in defeat, Baam accepts the task and goes to the portal. 'Mr. Khun, Mr. Rak, my friends, I promise I'll make it back to you all,' he declares as he finally he steps in.

As Baam starts disappearing through the portal, Jahad smirks and says, "Have fun, little monster."

* * *

Baam steps into the portal replacing the view of Jahad's palace with bright white light, forcing Baam to shield his eyes. The light soon fades to a view if the lush green forest.

'Jahad said that this a different world so must be careful,' thinking while he looks around.

Testing for shinsu, he opens his hand and attempts to form a shinsu sphere, only to make a small speck of light.

'This is not good' Baam realizes, as well as hearing growls from behind him.

He turns around to see large, wolf-like creatures with black fur, fierce yellow eyes, white bone skull, and red lines on their boneheads. They look at him as if he were a tasty meal and they howl in delight of a seemingly defenseless one.

Getting ready, Baam thinks 'Why does every monster think I look tasty?' Wondering as he gets into a stance.

Seeing one about to pounce, Baam jumps back as well as duck under a swing from it. Testing his strength, Baam throws a hard uppercut under its shoulder causing the satisfying crunch of a dislocation.

'I still have power coming naturally from my shinsu infused body.'

Howling in pain and anger, the beowolf attempts to take a bite but Baam quickly jumps out of its range only chomping on air. Looking around, the beowolf sees nothing, and thinking that it's prey has escaped, looks up to roar in frustration when it realizes that there is a foot descending on its skull.

*CRUNCH*

The foot embeds itself into the head of the creature, causing the light in its eyes to go out and snapping its body to the ground.

Baam lands and quickly steps off the thing's head and looks around to see 3 more of them.

They howl and snarl as they charge Baam who calmly looks on. Legs bent he dashes forward surprising them and he takes this opportunity to test shinsu against something.

Thrusting his palm onto the lead wolf, he attempts to use Flare Wave Explosion... only to see a pathetic puff of shinsu come off its the wolf's hide.

Already in mid-swing, it swipes, tearing Baam's shirt and would have done mortal damage if Baam wasn't naturally reinforced with shinsu.

Gritting his teeth, he dashes back to avoid follow up strikes. He then widens his stance and waits for them, his breathing slowing down as he gazes at them.

'It's times like these where my training with teacher pays off.'

The pack rushes Baam, intending to rip him to shreds, yet Baam is still calm despite his earlier mistake.

The first one pounces, impatient and ferocious as can be. Baam meets its open maw with a roundhouse kick, separating its jaw from its skull and it rolls over, dead on the ground behind Baam.

The next one immediately follows the first and Baam uses the momentum of his first kick to do a stronger roundhouse, this time devasting the chest of the wolf with breaking most of its ribs, Baam instantly follows up with an uppercut to its chin which finishes it off. Then it comes down to one.

The last one, which is bigger and bonier than the rest, is careful, slowly walking around and studying its opponent, looking for an opportunity.

It suddenly jumps towards him and tries to grab. But Baam was expecting this and as he crouches, he also spins with his elbow breaking its knee. It falls to one knee growling and staring at Baam.

It throws a swipe at him only to be met with a block with his forearm.

Then with the same arm grips its arm, jumps and pulls himself up at the same time, and knees its head causing a massive crunch, the sound booming in the surrounding area.

After landing, he looks at the bodies of them and sees the monsters dissipating into black smoke. 'Odd, what are these things made of?'

As he ponders what that, he realizes that he hasn't checked for more of them so he turns around to see another one lunging at him intending to chomp his head off.

Eyes widening Baam had no time to dodge and isn't sure if he is still capable of countering. Crossing his arms quickly, he hopes to block and waits for pain.

But he then hears a vicious boom and the head of the creature immediately explodes.

Sighing in relief, he turns around to see a young girl with red hair and cape lowering her odd weapon combination of a scythe and sniper and looks at her pale face and silver eyes.

"Ummm, you missed one," she says with an awkward smile.

"Well uhhhh thank you," Baam says rubbing the back of his head with a similar smile on his face.

"Wait," the girl says, with a frown on her face.

'Please don't realize I'm not from here' Baam panicky thinks.

"I made eye contact! Noooooooo!" she says, crying in distress.

'Wait what?'

* * *

 _After Ruby's little episode..._

"So what are you doing without a weapon? Even if you can fight without one you should be taking this initiation seriously" She says with a small frown on her face, while they were walking to the top of the cliff to have a safe spot and good view.

'So I'm in the middle of a test? I should go along with it' Baam ponders. "Sorry, I usually don't use weapons, I rely on my powers to fight. However, I wasn't careful." Baam replies while looking around again for any threats. "Thank you for saving me again misses?"

"Rose, Ruby Rose, and it was no problem, anyone else would've done the same," she says with a smile on her face.

"My name is the Baam the 25th night," he says while smiling at this refreshing kindness.

"That's an odd name."

"So I've been told, but you can just call me Baam"

"Also, what's with the wounds on your chest? Don't you have an aura?" She asks suspiciously yet still with concern.

"Well umm," quickly trying of a way out, "I don't have one?" he said hoping that answer was the right one.

"WHAT!? How could you be taking this test without aura!?" She says with surprise and worry.

"I've... never unlocked it?" He says with hoping that was the method of how aura was used.

"Really!? Hunting even low-level Grimm like those beowolfs can be dangerous without aura! What were you thinking!?"

'Grimm... so that's what they're called and the creatures he just fought were called beowolfs,' he ponders.

"Oh jeez, I'm not prepared for this," panicking to herself. ', even if knows how to fight he may not last!' She begins pacing back and forth, confusing Baam while she thinking 'Think, Ruby think, how could you get this guy to survive.'

She suddenly stops and dashes in front to Baam with a figurative light bulb Baam himself surprised by her speed. "I got it! I just have to unlock your aura for you."

"You can do that?"

"Yup! It should be pretty simple. I'll get unlock it as fast as I can go with my semblance" as she twirls in a flurry of rose petals.

'Well that's something.' "If you can, please unlock it, please." He said with an outstretched out hand.

"Sure thing!" As she joins hands with him. She then chants out "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee.

However, as during Ruby's attempt to unlock Baam's aura she began to see glimpses, horrible ones, of people of all types being slaughtered by someone called White, she then suddenly is faced by a large demonic looking creature of pale gray and deep blood red eyes... staring at her. "Sorry kiddo, its gonna take a lot more than that, and I think you agitated my roomies.

Ruby looks at it in confusion. "First off, where am I, who are you, and what 'roomies'?" Just as she said that the billions of slain souls within Baam appeared in a twisting column of souls, all echoing the about the tragedies that have occurred and who did them. For they all wailed the name "White" in fury.

At that moment Ruby let go with a gasp, and is immediately hit by a wave of nausea. "Oh no, no no no," she says in worry, as she realizes her aura is gone. "What do I do now?"

"Are you ok miss Rose?"

"Umm yeah, yeah it's fine just lost a bit of my aura unlocking your aura for you."

"But I don't feel different" he said with a perplexed look

"Wait what?" Ruby questions. At that moment as well, they hear Grimm growling behind them. Crawling out of the forests, a hoard of common Grimm appear, but it doesn't stop there, for soon after a large deathstalker crawls out as well, hissing at the duo.

Looking around the cliff for an exit, he realizes there is none. "Ruby" Baam said, "Yes Baam?" Ruby asks. "Trust me when I say," in the middle of that the stinger of the deathstalker is setting to spring, "Jump!" He grabs her and brings her down with him off the cliff.

"BUT BAAM WE DON'T HAVE AURA!" Ruby screams. "JUST TRUST ME!" Baam replies.

With all his effort Baam pools shinsu into his legs and Ruby shuts her eyes. 3, 2, 1 impact. An explosion of dirt and dust appears in the area where they land.

"Are you ok Miss Rose?" Baam asks. "Yeah I think soo-" Ruby opens her eyes to the sight of Baam looking down at her, and at that moment she realizes she was being held princess style. She face instantly glows crimson red and proceeds to awkwardly get off.

"Wait how did you do that?" Ruby questions while looking up, estimating that they fell from about 50 meters and seeing the Grimm looking down at them "I thought you said you didn't feel any different?" Baam shrugs as well as rubbing his head and said "I guess I did after all."

"Ok..." she says uncertainly, remembering what that gray monster said. "Well I don't have my aura right now so I can't really help this time but I'll recharge soon."

"It's ok, but I'm sorry that I took your aura."

"It's alright, I'll come back in about half hour." She explains. "But half an hour can be a long time in a dangerous situation." He says, starting to hear the growls of Grimm.

"Which is why we got to run." She cheerfully says.

He simply nods, grabs her hand, and runs off.

* * *

 _Few minutes later..._

Baam and Ruby pause for breath and Baam thinks back to what Ruby said, 'If this is a test then there is a goal we have to complete.'

"Sorry Miss Rose, but can you remind me what our objective is again?"

Ruby looks at him in confusion but eventually says,"Well our task by headmaster Ozpin is to gather some relics by fighting through this forest and go back to Beacon. Don't you remember?"

"Umm yeah sorry, I just needed to make it clear since I wasn't paying attention to where we're going."

"At this point, let's just hope we're going in the right direction." They then hear an explosion nearby.

"Someone's in trouble!" They both said as they ran in the direction of the noise.

* * *

'Come on Weiss, you can do it. You can't give up here' she thinks, attempting to reassure herself. However, she is struck again by an ursa she was engaging and is charged from the side by a boarbatusk but manages to jump up and out of the way. 'Where the heck did these things come from?' She questions herself in confusion as recalled just calmly wandering around in an effort to retrieve the relics.

Of course, she is given no time to pause for the Grimm were beginning to crowd around her. Aura running low, she decides to try to go in a last ditch offensive by lunging forward toward an ursa, yet his interrupted by a slash at her side by an unseen beowolf. 'No no no, how could this happen?' while trying to get back up and notices with horror that her aura has been broken.

As circle of Grimm around her start closing in she realizes that there was no way she could escape. 'Sorry Winter, I may not be able to see you again and be like you.' she thinks to herself with finality. But at the moment a ursa major raised it's arm for a final strike about the claim it's prize, it was bisected by an unseen person. Said person grabs her hand and Weiss realizes that the person was wearing a red cape. 'Oh please don't let it be her' she prays as she is dragged out of the hoard.

However, she realizes that someone else was keeping the other Grimm at bay in order to keep the path open. She notices that they were wearing a brown jacket with blue jeans and had chestnut hair, but she can only see the back so she notices nothing else other then that they were noticeably holding their own without a weapon. 'Odd'

"Come on Baam! Let's Go!" The girl holding her yells. 'Darn, its her.' Weiss mentally groans to herself.

The other person turns around and runs to catch up with them leaving the Grimm furious but none willing to keep up chase yet as they turn to see the substantial dissipating corpses of their brethren.

* * *

 _Another few minutes later..._

"So let me get this straight" Weiss as she begins to understand. "You used up all your aura to give some random person your aura?"

"Yesss" Ruby says fearfully.

"YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER DOLT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF A GAMBLE THAT WAS!?" Weiss yells out.

"Sorrrry, I thought I would've had some left over at least." Ruby explains shamefully

"Ugghhh, if two didn't save me I would yelled at you for much longer, but alas, you and the other person did and for that I am thankful." Weiss admits to them.

"However, YOU!

"No problem, Weissy. But we really do need to get the relics ASAP.

"Right... let's go" Weiss affirms, as they sprint off only to reach a clearing showing them the ruins of a temple over a large gaping ravine. But they didn't stop for that, they stopped due to see a few students at a nearby structure.

"That must be where the others are!" Ruby exclaims, also encouraged by seeing a familiar mass of long blonde hair. But then they hear the roars of Grimm and are spurred to join the others.

"Yang!""Ruby!" they said as the hugged each other. "So who's your partner, is it a boy or girl?" Yang questions laced with danger if it was the former.

"It's this guy! His name is Baam and he's actually pretty good at fighting despite initially not having aura." Everyone paused to look at Baam after she points to him and he awkwardly shifts his position. "Umm hi," he waves.

Yang glares at him with anger. "Did he force you?" she questions. While Yang says that while Jaune is visibly surprised 'He's just like me!' he exclaims to himself.

"What? No!" I just thought that he needed it Ruby answers quickly. "Wells how's your aura?" Yang asks. "Umm, I lost quite a bit but I'll be fine." Ruby assures her. "Well if that's the case then good." Yang says to her while walking up to Baam and whispering in his ear. "If she get's hurt I'm inflicting whatever happens to her to you a hundred fold." Yang warns. Baam mentally shivers 'She reminds me of Endorsi and Ms. Yuri,' as he notices the similarities.

Something large and pitch black lands between them. Upon closer inspection, it was a feather... the feather of a nevermore. Immediately after hordes upon hordes of Grimm pour out of the forest, like ants to sugar water.

"Wow, that's a lot of Grimm," a person with orange hair exclaims.

"Everybody, RUN!" Ruby yells out. They all sprinted to the cliffs over the ruins. The nevermore shoots out feathers and crashes through the temple requiring the huntsmen to parkour over the falling debris. Some swing, jump, climb over perhaps all three with the exception with a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes being carried and tossed by a warrior looking lady with red hair. "Come on guys," Ruby waves at them as they helped each other reach the top of the cliff.

When they all turn around they look with dread at the daunting numbers of Grimm. Murders of nevermore, pack of beowolfs, ursai, and boarbatusks as well as king taijitus.

'How are we going to survive this,' they all thought including Ozpin and Glynda who are looking upon the scene with worry.

"How are we going to rescue the students Ozpin?" She asks the white haired man near her. "Call for the bullheads, quickly!" he answers. 'And pray to a god for a miracle' he mentally adds while gripping his cane tightly.

The students stand there scared and or dejected, even Nora is less positive now. "I've never seen so much Grimm before. What's going on?" Ruby questions herself and the others ponder that as well, especially Baam.

"Wait, how are Grimm attracted again?" he asks. "They're attracted to negative emotions, why?" Ruby answers.

"Then this is my fault, I'm sorry I'll fix this." He says. "What are you talking about? There's no way no matter how negative you are that you can attract an army of Grimm." Weiss declares.

"Nonetheless I will fix this" He replies. "How?" everyone questions. At that moment however a red looking spiral appears over Baam's shoulder, rotating so quickly it causes gusts of wind and with intense red flame erupting from it. "What is that!" Jaune yells.

"My power." he answers as a massive ball of orb forms in the sky for he feels his power returning. Then havoc is released.

25th Baam style shinsu control: Endless Sky

The orb explodes with torrents of energy spiraling out of it like cracks in a broken dam, destroying the army of Grimm. What's left of the land left the students gapping. The entire forest is scarred with lines of rupture and large crevices.

He turns to them, his golden eyes glowing with power. At that moment everyone thought, even Ozpin and Glynda who watched the spectacle. "Who is he?"

 **Sorry for any wait I put my viewers through but I won't be posting that frequently. Please just sate yourself with this slightly longer updated chapter.**

 **End of chapter and thank you all for reading! Critique from reviews appreciated /U\7 but really please I would love to hear about any potential strengths and weaknesses of this fic.**

 **Author note:**

 **Hello Weissmann here and this is my first attempt at a story. I chose this one because there aren't many Tower of God fanfics and I wanted to help make some. If you're not familiar with Tower of God then I recommend you read the series. The story is absolutely amazing and while the art in the first season is meh it quickly improves on the second one. You can read the tower of god series on Webtoons. Com**

 **If you don't know about the character Baam, he is the main protagonist of the series and I picked him around his current level which is just OP. However, I'm planning on finding a way to be a little more balanced. He will still be extremely powerful but won't be one-shotting Salem anytime soon.**

 **PM me if you have any more questions and or wish to just talk. (/_/)~**


End file.
